It is particularly desirable at times for a person to be able to hold a plate of food and a beverage cup in one hand, freeing the other hand for another activity. Guests at social events must attempt to balance a tray of food precariously on the top rim of beverage container in order to free a hand for another activity such as eating, gesturing, or greeting. In utilizing conventional serving means, it is generally necessary to locate a place upon which to set the beverage cup before one can consume the food with ease. Several attempts have been made to alleviate this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,804 discloses a non-compartmentalized serving plate and glass holder assembly made, of necessity, of rigid materials. A similar, generally triangular design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 211,532. U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,672 depicts a plate assembly with a channel formed in the lower surface of the assembly to receive the forearm of the user for support of the assembly.